List of Characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the Commonwealth Universe. All characters are listed alphabetically and each will have an indication of where they most prominently feature, PS for Pandora's Star, JU for Judas Unchained and CS for those characters that feature in both books of the Commonwealth Saga; Similarly DV, TV, EV and VT for the Void Trilogy and AB, NW and CF for the Chronicle of the Fallers. There is only a brief summary of each character on this page, but those characters that play a large part in the books will have more details on an individual page. At the very least, each character who has a section in the books that are told from their own perspective should have a page. ---- Adam Elvin ''' CS Ex-radical and Quartermaster of the Guardians of Selfhood '''Alessandra Baron CS News show presenter Alic Hogan CS Lieutenant Commander, Navy Intelligence Anna Kime (before marriage with Wilson Anna Hober) CS Wilson's wife and his Chief of Staff (former Sensor officer, Second Chance ) Bernadette Halgarth JU Isabella's mother, Starflyer Agent Bradley Johansson ''' CS Founder and leader of the Guardians of Selfhood '''Brewster Kumar CS Commonwealth Senator and member of the Exo-Protectorate Council Bruce McFoster CS A clan member in the Guardians of Selfhood and later a Starflyer Assassin Brunoe Seymour PS Science Officer, Second Chance Campbell Sheldon CS Direct great-grandson of Nigel Sheldon with a high position in the Family Dynasty Carys Panther PS Mark Vernon's Aunt Catherine Stewart (The Cat) JU Convict Navy Trooper, wetwired armament and member of the Cat’s Claws Crispin Goldreich CS Senator, Chair of the Budget Commission and member of the Exo-Protectorate Council Daniel Alster CS Chief executive aide to Nigel Sheldon David Dunbavand JU Resistance member on Elan Delivery Man ' VT Agent of the Conservative faction. 'Dimitri Leopoldovich ''' JU An academician specialising in tactical analysis at the StPetersburg Institute of Strategic Studies '''Dr Justin Friland JU A Barsoomian Dudley Bose ' CS Professor of Astronomy at Gralmond University and a member of the Second Chance mission 'Edeard VT Main character of the Void Trilogy Edmund Li JU Officer in Far Away freight inspectorate division, Boongate Station Emanuelle Verbeke ''' PS Second Chance crew member. Captured by the Primes at the Watchtower '''Francis Rawlins PS Second Chance crew member George Parkin PS A resident of the Ice Citadel Gerard Utreth CS Brant Family representative, Democratic Republic of New Germany Giselle Swinsol JU Sheldon Dynasty starship project manager Gore Burnelli ''' CS Head of the Burnelli Grand Family '''Gwyneth Russell CS Second Lieutenant, Navy Intelligence Hoshe Finn CS Detective for the Darklake City Police working for the ice division/criminal investigation department Isabella Halgarth JU Starflyer Agent Jean Douvoir CS Pilot, Second Chance and later Captain of the Desperado Jennife Seitz JU Director of the observatory that collected the Mars data Jim Nwan CS Second Lieutenant, Navy Intelligence John King CS Lieutenant, Navy Intelligence Justine Burnelli ''' CS Earth socialite and a Commonwealth Senator '''Kaspar Murdo JU Head Janitor at Saffron Clinic Kazimir McFoster ''' CS A clan member in the Guardians of Selfhood '''Leonard Denken JU A Freethinker living on Huxley's Haven Elaine Doi ' CS The Commonwealth Vice-President, later the Commonwealth President 'LionWalker Eyre PS An eccentric living on Tanyata with a private observatory that is used by Dudley Bose to confirm the Dyson Pair envelopment. Ends up living next door to Mark Vernon. Liz Vernon CS Biogenetic Engineer, Mark's wife Mark Vernon ''' CS Engineer '''Matthew Oldfield CS Second Lieutenant, Navy Intelligence McClain Gilbert (Mac) CS Forward crew chief at the CST exploratory division on Merredin , member of the Second Chance mission and later a Navy captain of the starship Moscow Mellanie Rescorai ''' CS Unisphere Personality and an SI Agent '''Mel Rees PS Deputy Director at the Intersolar Serious Crimes Directorate Michelangelo CS TSI news anchor Morton ''' CS Tara Jennifer Shaheef’s husband and murderer. Later a Navy Trooper and member of the Cat’s Claws '''Natasha Kersley JU Seattle Project Chief Niall Swalt JU Junior employee of the Grand Triad Adventures tour company Nigel Sheldon ''' CS,CF Co-inventor of the wormhole technology and co-owner of CST '''Olwen McOnna JU A clan member in the Guardians of Selfhood Orion CS Parentless teenage boy from Silvergalde and Ozzie’s companion during his search to find the adult Silfen Oscar Monroe ' CS Operations Director of the CST exploratory division on Merredin , a member of the Second Chance mission and later a Navy Captain of the starship Defender and after that the Dublin 'Ozzie Fernandez Isaacs ''' CS Co-inventor of the wormhole technology and co-owner of CST '''Patricia Kantil CS Chief aide to Elaine Doi Paula Myo ''' CS Chief Investigator for the Intersolar Serious Crimes Directorate and Chief Investigator of Senate Security '''Paul Cramley JU Hacker, Darklake City Qatux ''' CS A Raiel , living on the High Angel '''Rafael Columbia CS Chief of the Intersolar Series Crimes Directorate, member of the Exo-Protectorate Council and a Halgarth family member. Becomes the Vice Admiral in charge of planetary defense when the Navy is formed and later the Admiral of the Navy Ramon DB ''' CS Senator from Buta , leader of African caucus '''Renne Kempasa CS Investigator at the Intersolar Serious Crimes Directorate and later Lieutenant in Navy Intelligence Rob Tannie CS Convict Navy Trooper, wetwired armament and member of the Cat’s Claws Russell Sall PS Science Officer, Second Chance Samantha McFoster JU A clan member in the Guardians of Selfhood , technician for the planet's revenge Sandy Lanier PS Second Chance crew member Sara Bush PS Matriarch of the Ice Citadel Antonia Clarke JU Captain of the Langharne Simon Rand CS Founder of Randtown on Elan , leader of the resistance Slvasta CF, soldier in the Bienvenido army, later revolutionary leader Stig McSobel CS A clan member in the Guardians of Selfhood , leader of the Armstrong City team Tara Jennifer Shaheef PS Morton’s ex-wife and the subject of a murder investigation Tarlo CS Investigator at the Intersolar Serious Crimes Directorate and later a Lieutenant in Navy Intelligence The Agent JU Underworld security personnel manager on Illuminatus The High Angel ' CS A sentient alien starship 'Thompson Burnelli ' PS Commonwealth Senator and chair of the science commission 'Tiger Pansy ''' CS Actress in adult TSI dramas '''Tochee CS A Hancher and companion of Ozzie and Orion Toniea Gall ''' CS Chairwoman, Resident's Association High Angel '''Tu Lee PS Hyperspace officer, Second Chance Tunde Sutton PS Science Officer, Second Chance Vic Russell CS Second Lieutenant, Navy Intelligence Victor Halgarth JU Isabella's father, Starflyer Agent Wilson Kime ''' CS Ex-NASA pilot, captain of the Second Chance mission and later Navy Admiral '''Wyobie Cotal PS Lover of Tara Jennifer Shaheef See also: Comparison of the Main Characters section of the two books from Peter F. Hamilton's Commonwealth Saga Category:Commonwealth Universe Category:Character Category:List